A problem frequently encountered in the operation of gasoline and diesel engines is the formation of undesirable amounts of engine deposits, such as induction system deposits, and especially intake valve or injector deposits.
Prior copending applications Serial No. 648,555 of G. M. Wallace and J. P. Simmonds, Ser. Nos. 737,195 and 760,341 of L. J. Cunningham, and Ser. No. 793,544 of D. J. Malfer, which applications are all assigned to subsidiaries of Ethyl Corporation, describe effective succinimide-based compositions for controlling and/or reducing the severity of problems associated with the formation of engine deposits.